The subject invention is directed to a push-on type metal fastener which can be axially forced into engaged position on cylindrical rods or studs.
The invention is especially suited for forming push-on fasteners that can be fed to the point of use through flexible feed tubes and applied using automatic applicator tools and will be described with reference thereof; however, as will become apparent, fasteners of the invention can equally well be transferred and applied manually.
Push-on type fasteners are well known and widely used for securing and joining various components to unthreaded studs and rods. Normally, the fasteners are transferred and installed using simple manually manipulated tools. The design of the prior fasteners is such that the fasteners cannot be readily fed and applied using automatic orienting, conveying, and installing equipment.